Chocolate
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Kate drops hints to Mike about which chocolate she loves before getting into the waiting ambulance


**TITLE: Chocolate**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS: The cometh hour**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

 **SUMMARY: Kate drops hints to Mike about which chocolate she loves before getting into the waiting ambulance**

 **ARCHIVE:Fan fiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

 **SONGS:**

After Kate left in the waiting Ambulance, The navy car arrived to take mike to NAVCOM to report to Commander Steve Marshal about what happen in the past couple of days.

When he return back to Hammersley Mike thought about Kate and what happen to them six years ago and what happen in the past six months. He knew she was a big ships person not like him. He rather be on ship like Hammersley.

Mike knew he was falling in love with Kate again just like back when they were at Watson bay. He knew that they broke the rules back then and he broke it up with her when the course ended just before he was transferred back to Cairns and back on the same ship when he was a midshipmen and now years later the captain.

He knew he and Kate work well together despite there deep throat debates they have. He knew she was right with some of the things she said.

He sat down on his bed after finish packing his sea bags since it will be the last time he and crew will be on the ship since it going to be decommission in three days.

He knew that some of the crew moving on and others op to stay on the new Hammersley when the ship arrived in a month time. Since there was some delays and the ship was due in week, not a month. But the crew deserve well earn shore leave after what they been through in the past few months.

Mike stood up and look around his cabin one last time before picking up his bags and walking out of his cabin and off Hammersley. He walk down to the guard house saluting other navy personal while thinking.

When he reach his car, he put his bags in the back seat before getting in the drivers side. He sat there thinking on ways to keep Kate in Cairns and hopefully be the XO on Hammersley since he going to be the captain on there till the promotion list comes out in four months time.

He remember Steve telling him that there a high chance that he is on the list. If he is, that mean either a shore posting or captain of a frigate. But it will depend on where Kate wanted to go. Then he remember what she said about chocolate which made him smile so he got his phone out and made a call

"Kate McGregor, hello"

"Kate it mike, how did it go at the hospital?"

"Good, the doctors said that Swain did a good job in dressing the wound"

"that good, how is your arm?"

"Throbbing, it will be fore a while"

"that good news, are you home?"

"Yes why"

"dinner, I could bring Chinese for dinner and we can talk"

"I don't know, can I think about it"

"sure I'll give you till six"

"Ok, I'll text you then"

"that fine you get some rest"

"Yes sir" then they hung up.

Mike put his phone in his pocket then started his car and drove home. When he got home he had a long hot shower then got dress and sorted out his sea bags.

When done he pick up the phone book and look up different liquor store. He called each of them to ask if they got a sustain red wine in. He remember it was Kate favorite.

When he rang the eight store. They check there list on the computer. They have got the wine in so Mike ask the guy if he could hold couple of bottles and they he will be there before closing time which was six o'clock. The guy agree to it.

After that mike look up different chocolate shops in Cairns. Then he wrote down there addresses before leaving to go and see what sort of chocolates they got.

By the time he found what he was looking for he brought the chocolates and call Chinese place he knows to make take away order. Then he went to the liquard store to pick up the wine. When done he went to pick up and paid for dinner then he drove around to Kate place which was at the officer complex where she been living for the past six months.

When he arrived there it was just before six. He was just about to get out of his car when he cell phone rings so he took it out of his pocket and saw it a text message from Kate 'Sorry sir, no to dinner'

Mike deleted the message and put his phone back in his pocket then he reach over and pick up the bags of items then got out of his car, closing and locking the door. Then he walk towards Kate apartment. When he stop on her door step he knock on to it and waited. He could hear music playing from in side then he heard foot steps then the locks before the door open

"sir" Kate said in shock when she saw him standing there

"Kate, I brought us dinner" he showed her the bags

"It Chinese and wine" Kate look at him, he could tell she wasn't happy but he has an ace up his sleeve.

So he showed her another bag it was bigger. She look at it then to smiling mike "Chocolate, milk not dark" He said

Kate then smile when she saw the look on mike Face, she couldn't help it and remember what she said to him on the wharf

"Ok, come in" Kate step back to let him in.

He pass her the bag with the chocolates in to her then he walk down and into her kitchen since it not the first time he been in her apartment.

"Oh my god, how much did this cost you sir" Mike turn to Kate after putting the bags on the bench

"not saying"

Mike got plates and wine glasses out of the cupboard then the fork and cork screw from the draws. He watch Kate as she took the items out of the bags. He dish up the food while Kate look at them. There was different heart shape chocolates with pink, blue, red, green silver and gold foils around them plus there was lip shape hearts with red foils around them.

"wow there a lot here, I though you would buy a bar of chocolate not this, but..." she look up at Mike who was opening the bottle of wine

"thank you. For the hearts and lips" mike smile as he pour the wine

"Hearts, each one of them is from each day in the last five years Kate from the day we broke up till the day you came back in my life. The lips... chocolate kisses" Kate laugh

"sorry carry on" she walk over to him as he pick up glass and pass it to her

"They are for the mount of times I wanted to kiss you when we were in class and on Hammersley. Plus..."

He walk over and pulled out a tub of ice cream and walk over to Kate to show her it was her favorite chocolate ice cream "Sorry that you got shot Kate. That shouldn't of happen"

Kate put her glass on the bench then she took the ice cream out of his hand and put it on the bench with out braking eye contact. "there more isn't there"

"Chocolate no"

"That not what I mean, there some thing else"

"Yes...stay"

"Stay?" Kate raise her eye brows

"New Hammersley, I would like for you to stay. I'll leave you to think about it"

"will you be on there?"

"Yes till I'll know if I've been promoted in four months"

"If you are will you take it"

"I'm not sure yet, I hate shore postings" Kate smile

"I'll think about it" she pick up the ice cream and walk to her fridge so she could put it in the freezer part then she turn to Mike

"dinner getting cold"

she walk over to the draws to pick up knife and ford while mike pick up the two plates and walk over to the dinning room table. Kate pick up the two wine glasses and follow him. They sat down and talk about what they done between Watson bay and Hammersley. They didn't bring up about Kate staying or not.

Three days later the crew was on Hammersley one last time. Mike said his finial speech over the PA system before walking off the bridge one last time. He walk down and into the office where he waited for Kate to show up. When she did, he pass her an envelope with his letter of reference on what sort of XO Kate was when she was on Hammersley.

"Sir there one question I would like to ask"

"What is it?"

"It about your...possible promotion, will you take it or would you stay on the new Hammersley?"

"Well it will depend on you... Kate. If you decided to stay and I do get promoted, I'll tell commander marshal that I'll except the promotion only if I can stay here in Cairns. If you decided to return to frigates... I won't take that promotion... Kate when we ended things, and I was on here. I relies I made a big mistake. But I knew I had to do it cause I didn't want to ruin your dreams on becoming chief of the navy"

"Thing change...people and dreams also change"

"That true" Kate look down at the letter then back to mike

"You want to give us a second change?"

"Yes, to get to know each other over again and if and when I get promoted, no hiding" Kate thought about it for couple of minutes then she look at the envelope then to Mike.

She then pass it back to him "I'll stay" mike smile

"If I screw up, I'll send you chocolates, milk not dark as part of my apologies"

"Part what the other part?" Mike raise his eye brows at her just as buffer showed up

"sir, X it almost time"

"thanks buffer, shall we X"

"Yes sir" they walk off the ship one last time.

Half an hour later at the end of the final fair well mike and Kate look at each other. Mike smile at Kate as she gave a small one in return.

During the month shore leave Mike and Kate got together so they get to know each other as Kate and Mike not Captain and XO.

The day New Hammersley arrived in port, the old crew went to check it out the day before they due to set sail. Mike check out his cabin while Nav and Kate check out their.

The next day with old and new crew members on board they left for there first patrol. During the next three months Mike up set Kate for some thing he did wrong, so when they have shore leave for the night Mike went and brought Kate milk chocolates and he put them in her clothes draw in her cabin.

So when Kate opens the draws to put her clothes in there, she was see packets of chocolate hearts and kisses with a note attach to them 'I'm sorry Kate' Kate knew it was from Mike and he keep his word about when he stuff up.

When the the promotion list came out, Mike show it to Kate who was in his cabin. She smile when she saw his name on it

"congratulation commander Flynn"

"thank you X"

then he show her an e-mail from Steve, when Mike return and get his new rank, he will be Steve second in command at NAVCOM. When Kate saw it she smile at Mike

"So when it official, how about dinner when we return"

"sounds good to me" Kate said smiling.

Week later Mike got his new rank and and started at NAVCOM. Since crew got a week shore leave they celebrated mike promotion with dinner and drinks at the pub.

The next day mike started her new job at NAVCOM. That night he showed up at Kate new apartment with dinner and wine so they could have there only private celebrations. Mike didn't leave Kate place till the next morning since he had to go home to get change for work.

Six months later the Kate had to take command of Hammersley when the new Captain was giving out wrong orders and was putting both ship and crew in danger. When they return back to Cairns. Kate gave Steve and mike her reports about what happen.

The captain was promoted before he was captain on Hammersley and hasn't been on patrol boat before. Cause of what happen the captain was sent to captain table leaving Hammersley with out a captain.

The day Hammersley was due to set sail the crew was shock when mike showed up with his sea bag. After dismissing the crew Kate look at him not happy

"It only for couple of patrols till another one found" Kate walkaway while Mike went to his cabin.

When change he went to Kate cabin with out any one noticing where he went to. That night Kate went to get her night clothes when she saw three packets of chocolates hearts and a notice

'It only for two patrols, there some thing I want to ask you when I'm back at NAVCOM, love mike'

Kate smile and wondering what it is he wanted to ask her. When two patrols were over and crew learn that they getting a new captain. They knew that mike was only on the ship for two patrols.

Three days later Kate showed up at mike place for dinner. Mike got every thing set up when she arrived. They both enjoy dinner. When it came to deserts mike place Kate one in front of her. When she saw it. It was white heart shape chocolate cheese cake with the words in milk chocolate

'will you marry me Kate. Next to the 'E' was engagement ring partly in the cheese cake. When Kate saw it she was shock then she turn to mike who was on one knee.

"I love you I want you to become my wife, will you say yes in marrying me"

He took the ring out of the cheese cake and lifted her left hand holding the ring close to her ring finger while waiting for her answer

"Yes, yes I will marry you Mike" He slip the ring on her finger then stood up pull her with him. They hug and kiss then he pick her up in his arms and took her to his bedroom forgetting about desert.

Three months later they got married with close family and friends. There wedding cake was chocolate with milk chocolate frosting in the middle and covered in milk chocolate with white chocolate lose lace over it.

When Kate and mike return from there honey moon, mike got it set up with a crew member that they put chocolate heart and kisses on Kate pillow every day with out her knowing about till she return from her patrol. When Kate see them on her pillow it made her smile.

Four months later Kate walk into NAVCOM holding a ten centimeter heart shape milk chocolate with white writing on it. When she pass it to mike, he frond till he look at what written

'I'm pregnant' mike look at Kate in shock then he put the chocolate on his desk as he stood up and pulled her into his arms for a kiss and hug.

When Steve saw them, they knew the rules till mike pick yup the chocolate and show him. Steve smile and turn to walk away.

After that Kate ended up getting shore posting cause of her pregnant. Mike treated Kate every day with chocolates till she wasn't aloud to have any chocolates. But he promise him self he will make up for it once she can have them again.

Six months later Kate gave birth to there first child it was a boy.

Eight months later Mike treated Kate with over three kilos of hearts and kiss chocolates that she miss out on while pregnant and breast feeding. Every day mike gives Kate her milk chocolate for the rest of there lives no matter what happens or where they are, it is one way for him to show how much he loves her and there family. And for him to think back when it all started years ago when she got shot and she drop hints about chocolate.

The end

 **AN: This short story isn't beta read. Beta readers are hard to fined. Any mistakes are my own.**


End file.
